


Investigating The Secret of Ryan Bergara

by Seidoo_Reiki



Series: The Secret of Ryan Bergara [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Deceiving, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Mind game, Multiple Personalities, Not Beta Read, Possession, Stalking, Suspense, Threats, investigate your own friend, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidoo_Reiki/pseuds/Seidoo_Reiki
Summary: Follow up of the weird movie night. Mind game between Ryan and Shane happens, it isn’t how they usually interact. But Ryan doesn’t want Shane to know the truth and Shane doesn’t want to go down before the fight begin.And finally Shane finds one truth.That person wasn’t Ryan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Series: The Secret of Ryan Bergara [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Investigating The Secret of Ryan Bergara

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is up  
> I'm not good at writing suspense in English, this is so hard  
> And I know Shane is heavily OOC, but oh well...  
> Just enjoy the next story

Lies are necessary in life. Different from animals, humans have the ability to lie. If someone says that they never lie ever in their life, that is impossible. From white lies, misleading information or false accusations, everything is a lie.

For Ryan Bergara, he has to lie if he wants to live normally. He can't do anything about it, he can't help it. His lies are necessary so that people around him are safe.

But now Shane knows.

Ryan rubs his face and groans. After hiding this secret for years, to think his closest friends found out about this---

No, not yet.

Shane doesn't know anything yet. He is only suspicious about him, but he doesn't know what is wrong with him. Ryan stares at his reflection on the mirror. He glares at himself, or maybe, the one who is responsible for this mess. Not like he can be angry at him directly, but still--

Whatever, Ryan still has a chance.

Right, he has to do this. He can't let Shane know. He might feel bad because he needs to lie more than usual, but this is necessary.

Ryan doesn't want to lose his normal life. He doesn't want to lose Shane either.

"You can do it, right. You have been lying for years, this is nothing new," Ryan says to himself. His eyes are full of determination.

He will protect important things for him at all cost.

0o0o0o0

Being ignorant and doesn't knowing anything are bliss. So, Ryan's way of lying is pretending nothing is wrong.

"Sup, buddy," he smiles when Shane approaches his desk beside him. Shane looks as usually he does, though he pauses for a second before he pats Ryan's back and sits on his chair.

"I see you are okay today."

"Yeah, I'm as good as the bright sun outside," Ryan jokes. He knows that there is a double meaning of Shane's statement.

"So-"

"You know, we will be busy today. We have a few meetings and check out a location today," Ryan cuts Shane before he can say anything.

Shane blinks a few times then nods. "Okay."

"Should we grab lunch outside too?" Ryan likes to chatter a lot to cover his nervousness.

"I'm good with that," there is a lack of excitement on Shane's side. But Ryan can understand. Shane hasn't tried to contact him about that strange night, because he is that type of person who talks about serious matters in person. So, he might have been dying to talk to Ryan today.

But, Ryan won't give him any chance today unfortunately. Maybe if he delays the talk between them as long as he can, Shane will eventually drop it. Ryan believes Ricky didn't do anything suspicious in front of Shane. Shane doesn't really have any reasons to question Ryan about it, beside being a worry wart or just pure of curiosity. If Ryan can make Shane believe that nothing is wrong with him, then maybe--

They will be okay again, like before.

Ryan can only hope that.

There is strange air between them, maybe not everyone can notice it but Ryan can. Shane's gaze is a little bit uncomfortable, but Ryan is pretending to be dumb about it.

His tall friend sighs, it seems he won't press anything on him again anymore. Meanwhile, Ryan keeps himself busy and avoids Shane as subtle as possible.

Ryan doesn't know how long it is for Shane to drop that matter, but he is ready to do this for as long as possible.

0o0o0o0

Shane isn't a meddling person, he isn't a pushover. He knows everyone needs their own space and time to face their own problem. If they need help, then they will ask him. That is usually what he does. Maybe it can be different for certain circumstances, but Shane wonders if this situation is one of them.

He doesn't understand why Ryan's last antics bother him so much. Maybe because it was so bizarre, maybe because Ryan didn't explain it all. Maybe because Ryan is hiding it from him. Anyway, Shane just can't understand it and it drives him mad.

The strange behavior, the different speaking manner and body language, the weird voice message and... Ryan didn't remember the weird event the day after that.

They are too weird, like different from their usual weirdness. It feels like something sinister hiding behind it, Shane can't really explain it. Some part of his brain tells him that he is just overthinking it. But the rest of his brain presses him to talk to Ryan about it.

At least, Ryan pretends to be dumb about it means something. By this time, Ryan should have put some clues together that Shane has lied about the movie that they have watched. Ryan knows that Shane knows. But, he doesn't say anything about it, because he doesn't want to talk about that weird night at all.

That makes things feel more suspicious than they already are.

Shane is okay if Ryan wants to hiding something from him, _it is just---_

He just wants to make sure Ryan is okay and to end his troublesome worrying.

"That fourth coffee won't help."

Finally after a whole day Ryan skillfully avoiding him, Shane can corner him at the pantry of the office. Ryan jumps, more surprised than usual. He can see it coming, Shane knows.

It is weird that they are trying to read each other's movement and thinking for the whole day. This is different from their usual interaction with each other. They are usually all action, full of banter and jokes. They aren't usually like this.

But Shane doesn't want to lose before the fight begin.

"This my third, damn you," Ryan regains his posture.

They are alone in the pantry, now Shane can ask him what he has been dying to ask Ryan since a couple days ago.

The thing is, he doesn't know how to ask the question.

"Don't you owe me some explanation?" Shane finally asks.

That question is different from his usual straightforward attitude. But this whole situation is weird, Shane can't handle it like usual.

Shane can see how Ryan is blatantly avoiding his eyes, the shorter guy watches his cup of coffee like it is more interesting than anything else.

"You mean, about the next project for our show? I will tell you about it later at the next meeting."

Of course it won't be that easy to just make Ryan talk about that weird event.

Shane sighs, he hates this kind of interaction the most.

"I mean, about you acting weird, as if you were a different person on Friday night," the taller guy glares at his friend. Ryan sips his coffee, still looking at the wall rather than him.

Then Ryan snorts. "A different person? Were you even sober that night?"

Shane rolls his eyes. "Perfectly sober. I just find it weird Ryan, you did things you usually never did. You talked in a different manner I never know. You didn't even remember what we watched the day after."

Shane doesn't want to mention the voice message yet, that is his last card.

"So? Excuse me, Big Guy. But, that night I wasn't... really in the mood. You came unannounced, so... yeah... that was why. Still, I didn't do anything weird, did I?" Ryan finally glances at Shane, as if looking for confirmation.

Right, Ryan didn't do anything weird, _it is just---_

"And, about the wrong movie. I just played along because obviously you couldn't even open your eyes properly in the morning, I thought you were going senile or something."

Shane is silent for a while. Ryan huffs and drinks the rest of his coffee, he looks annoyed.

Maybe Ryan is talking the truth, _but still... the weird voice message---_

Shane can hazily remember it. The strange recording with Ryan's voice, but with different talking manner. The tone was threatening, even though Shane could only hear pieces of it. It still made him terrified. And the hunchback of Ryan, trembling then hitting the rail of the balcony in frustration.

None of them makes sense with what Ryan's explained to him.

But, it is hard to press Ryan more than this, not when Shane doesn't have more cornering proof. "I see... so you were mad at me, you should just say so." Shane decides to just play along with Ryan's lie.

"Nah, it's fine," Ryan looks more relaxed. Different from Shane, who feels more unease even before talking to Ryan.

Ryan is definitely hiding something from Shane. Shane doesn't know what and it feels unsettling.

_Shane still can't confirm whether Ryan is okay or not so--_

It seems he needs to find another way to confirm about this matter,

0o0o0o0

One thing that Shane feels glad for their weird show is how Shane learns some detective skills. Maybe he never solves any cases but that is okay. He knows how to do some basic investigation and uses logic to face some problem.

And as Ryan’s closest friend at the office, Shane feels like he can understand Ryan the most. Though, that feeling shattered after that weird night _but still---_

At least Shane can understand Ryan in his usual daily life. Ryan is still pretending everything is okay, or maybe it is, for him. But not for Shane. Even though time flies fast between piles of works, shootings and unproductive uncovering Ryan's secret. Shane just can’t forget it like it is nothing.

The thing is, here is nothing weird from Ryan Bergara, surprisingly. He is just a believer of ghosts, a hard working producer and a good friend. Shane isn’t sure where to investigate Ryan, without crossing some line because he still doesn’t want to make Ryan mad at him.

Shane stares at his smartphone because it keeps ringing full of notifications. The group chat of their production team is on fire about something. Someone posted about some news and articles and asked people the opinion to make those into video content. Shane is too absorbed in his own problem to care.

Ryan is the senior producer of their team, so it is Ryan’s job to give the last permit. Though, if it is the usual Ryan, he will ask more deep research and then do a meeting about it.

But, Ryan still hasn’t popped out yet in the chat for hours. Shane sighs, well that is nothing unusual either.

Ryan is usually fast to respond to phone and messages, but there are some days where he is unreachable. Usually, on his day off without any plans with anyone.

People do that a lot, so nothing is weird.

_Right?_

Shane remembers at that night last week, Ryan didn’t touch his phone at all for the whole night. Which is weird for Ryan, cause he is used to checking his phone at least once an hour.

_Then…_

Shane opens his smartphone and types a message to Ryan.

 **_‘_ ** **_What’s up bud? Can I drop by your place tonight?’_ **

Then Shane glances toward the night sky outside of the window of his room.

Right, he just wants to make sure Ryan is okay. It might be okay to cross some line.

0o0o0o0

There is light on Ryan’s apartment, but strangely Ryan doesn’t respond to Shane's chat even after two hours. Shane sighs and leans his face on the steering wheels. But maybe Ryan is sleeping already. Some people want a break and alone time, actually nothing is weird about that.

Maybe Shane is a bad detective anyway, he sucks at this. His own mind keeps contradicting his own thinking, he might go insane if this keeps on.

And what actually Shane gets if he manages to prove Ryan doesn’t touch his smartphone sometimes? That doesn’t prove anything either.

“Okay, let’s just phone him then drop into his apartment or whatever… stake out is suck,” Shane mumbles at himself. He wonders how police manage to stake out criminals like this, because this is really boring.

But before Shane can phone Ryan, he sees the light on Ryan’s apartment go off.

Ryan likes to sleep with light on, since he is a coward like that. _So it means---_

Shane waits for a while before he finds Ryan exited the apartment building.

And his strange get up makes Shane tilts his head.

Ryan never wears black from head to toe before.

Black beanie, black long coat, black boots, no Ryan never wears that strange get up because they look too much like a criminal, Ryan once said.

And those glasses too.

Shane comes out from his car, it seems Ryan wants to go somewhere by foot. Shane follows him with safe distance between them. He is questioning himself, is it fine for him to stalk his own friend?

But, he means no harm and he only wants to check whether Ryan is okay or not. It crosses some lines, but Shane doesn’t want to care about it right now.

They enter the busy sidewalks, Ryan is walking at a casual pace. He checks his phone sometimes, but Shane notices he still ignores his messages. It is weird, but not that weird either. Shane wonders if it is him who is insane, not Ryan.

Ryan enters a restaurant at the side of the road. Shane tries to steal a glance via the window, but Ryan is gone between the crowd of people inside the building. The tall guy sighs and looks at the sky.

He will do this only once. He doesn’t really like to stalk Ryan and probe onto his privacy, so he will do this only once. Shane walks to the darker alley beside the restaurant and watches the people go in and out.

If this doesn’t work then the last thing he can do is steal the weird voice message from Ryan’s smartphone and Shane doesn’t want to do that. That is really invading someone’s privacy, that is the last Shane wants to do.

Ah, this is too hard for him.

“You know you are suck at stalking people.”

Shane jumps and turns at his side to find Ryan is staring at him at the dark alley. Shane turns to the entrance of the restaurant and at Ryan, where did this guy come out?

Shane loses his voice, he can’t even mask his guilt by joking around. It is the fact that he stalks his own friend.

“You are too stand out, too tall. It is hard to not notice you.”

_But this manner of speaking is--_

Shane glances at Ryan approaches him, finally he can see his friend’s face.

Even though the glasses cover his eyes, Shane can see those cold eyes that aren’t Ryan’s. Now from close distance, Shane can see that the shorter guy really is wearing black from head to toe. It is just a paper bag of the restaurant on his hand that feels stand out.

Ryan pulls out something from the paper bag, Shane feels strangely relieved to see that is only a burger.

Ryan opens the warp and eats in a casual manner, but his eyes still glaring at Shane. “So, tell me, why do you stalk me, Long Legs?” he asks.

“I messaged you that I wanted to go to your place but then, you come out with this strange get up I never seen so well, I want to surprise you too but somehow miss the moment,” Shane wants to slap himself because he can’t even believe his own words. Ryan’s strange gaze makes him nervous, combined with him getting caught up stalking him, Shane gulps down his nervousness.

Ryan is still eating while hearing his explanation. Shane never knows someone can intimidate someone else just by looking at them and eating nonchalantly.

The shorter guy finally finishes his burger and he approaches him closer.

Ryan offers him the paper bag so Shane accepts it with a puzzled face.

When Ryan’s hand gets close to his throat, Shane almost wants to jump back or hit his friend’s hand. But instead, he only freezes on Ryan’s cold gaze.

He never saw this cold eyes up close and they are certainly not Ryan’s. They are too cold, too dark, like he sees everything in him. It feels like they are beast’s eyes and he is the prey under his gaze.

Shane can feel his body trembling slightly and he loses his voice again.

The hand stops around the collar of his coat then pulls and straightens it. “You see, Long Legs. I never take back my own words, but don’t make it hard for me to do that.”

Ryan is buttoning Shane’s coat one by one, slowly, until the very top where the collar almost chokes Shane. It feels too tight. Suddenly it feels hard to breath.

“I hope you understand what I mean,” Ryan adds with a cold smile then he pats Shane’s shoulder before he passes him.

“That burger is for you, enjoy it.”

Shane glances at Ryan who already leave him alone at the alley. Only after Ryan’s back is disappearing from his eyesight, Shane unbuttons his coat and coughs. Finally he can breathes properly again.

 _What was that? Is he really Ryan?_ Shane can’t believe it.

Shane massages his throat. He really thought he would choke him there. To think Shane just froze up under his stare.

Shane takes a few breaths, but they are too short and fast to calm himself down. His hands are still trembling. This Ryan was at a different level than that weird movie night.

_He was threatening him, wasn’t he?_

Shane glances at the paper bag on his hand and slowly opens it. The wrap of the burger is so wet, Shane opens it and finds a burger drenched in red sauces till the buns are all soggy and dyed red and the red sauces is dripping through the wrap.

He was really threatening him. Shane laughs in irony while trying to calm down his ragging breaths.

At least now Shane is sure for one thing.

That person wasn’t Ryan.

_Then, who is he? What is he?_

0o0o0o0

“This is for lunch.”

“Huh? For me?” Ryan blinks his eyes a few times. Shane has been busy the whole day for his own video project, so it is weird to see him just appear at his side then offer him a paper bag of food.

“Yeah, pay back for the last time.”

Ryan opens the paper bag. There is a burger and french fries, usual stuff but he can’t recognize the restaurant. It feels rather strange, but Ryan just smiles at Shane.

“Thanks bud.”

“Your welcome, I even got the same burger you got for me last Friday night. Enjoy it pal!”

That made Ryan pauses, but Shane just smiles somewhat bitterly at him. It makes Ryan’s loss at words.

“I cut out the hot sauces though, don’t worry.”

And Shane is gone before Ryan can find his voice back.

_Friday night?_

_Burger?_

Ryan can’t remember anything at all, then it means--

Ryan slowly grips the paper bag and has the urge to just throw it at the trash bin then cries his eyes out.

No, he isn’t angry at Shane. But at himself and **_HIM_ **.

_Why? Just why!? When he thought he was finally able to go back to his normal peaceful life, just why!?_

“Ryan… are you okay?” some other coworker asks in concern but Ryan just shakes his head.

"I… just want to puke right now…”

That is what he manages to say before he runs away to the bathroom and throws up into the closet violently. While he gags and empties his stomach, Ryan wonders how to fix this mess. Just how…

_Someone, please tell him how to fix this mess._

End

**Author's Note:**

> So in this chapter I still don't explain about the identity of Ricky and what is his deal with Ryan  
> And what is actually Ricky doing at night? Can you guys guess?  
> I will continue this again when I find another idea  
> Please leave comment and kudo~


End file.
